


Absolution

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Smutlander Workshop Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: A drabble for The Lallybroch Library's Smutlander Workshop Week 1.Prompt: In a drabble form (100-500 words) rewrite one of your favorite sex scenes from the books or the show.





	Absolution

I awoke with a start, not expecting to see Jamie’s form standing over my cot. Shaking my head to clear the remnants of sleep, I tried to make sense of why he was in my room, rather than his own. Noticing the tremor that shook through his battered body, I moved aside wordlessly, lifting the blanket to allow him access. Skin flushed from sleep, I welcomed the cool feeling of his body against mine. Wrapping my arms around his frame, I cradled him to my breast. I wanted nothing more than to take away all his pain. Not merely physical, but mental and emotional as well.

As if he were responding to my thoughts, he sought sanctuary between my legs. Opening myself up to him, I wordlessly allowed him to take what he needed from my body. Pushing my pleasure aside, I wanted only to comfort him.

Jamie took his time, tiptoeing between pleasure and pain as he rocked his hips into mine. I feared that he had not recovered enough, and began to match his movements with my own. I could feel his good hand tracing the curves of my body. I moaned slightly, enjoying the feeling. Slowly I was beginning to get pieces of my husband back.

It wasn’t long before Jamie began to tire, and I did my best to help guide him closer to his climax. Moments later I could feel his surrender to the pleasure. I could feel him tremble all around me as he filled me, bringing me to my peak as well.

Placing a kiss just below my ear, he nested into the crook of my neck. He sighed in contentment and promptly fell asleep. I followed suit not long after, wrapped in his arms, with him, still wrapped deep within me.


End file.
